bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Berix Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By:Andrew1219 The blue agori of the water tribe.Now let's see if he makes a good set. Shall we. Pros # Cool new head piece # Detailed Mask # Blue Tahu Sword!!!!! # More Light Blue # New Hand Pieces # Gold Brutaka knives # Dark Blue Toa mata feet. Cons # Av-Toran build again # 90 degree angle limbs # Price # Same packaging as last years sets Conclusion I give him a 9/10. Worth $7.00. Well go buy him! Review 2 By Pros * New pieces: Create a weird yet effective color scheme. I like the light blue and normal blue being used with the trans-green head piece and the dark blue feet are better for MOCing. * Sword: It looks cool as a recolor. You would never expect to see a blue flame sword and that makes it original. *Helmet: Very original and I like the way that the back of it looks like a flame. Very suggestive. :D Cons * Shield: If the Flame Sword has ben recolored then why not the shield too? It stands out annoyingly in Gold.Plus it seems a little unprofessional, as if it were stuck on at the last minute. * Pipe: Isn't actually needed and becomes unrealistic when you try to actually imagine how bionicles look like people. I mean, who walks around with a pipe sticking out of their back? He doesn't even use it in the movie and he wouldn't need it in a desert. Overview I would recommend Berix to any Matoran/Agori fans and would say he has earned a 9/10 at least! He is my favourite Agori set of the year, (Aside from Kirbraz) and I think he is just about the best character of 2009! Review 3 By:Atukamakirk 2.9 Pros * Elemental like helmet that fits good with him * Great color scheme * Dark blue Toa Mata feet * Light blue Toa Tahu sword * Toa Mahri pipe connecting to his sword * Recolored Av-Matoran torso in blue Cons * Bad posability in both arms and legs * Shield design is not inventive * Hands are too big * Over priced * Too simple Overall It's not really worth your money. If you're a huge BIONICLE collector or fan, I would recomend this. I would give him a 6/10 because of being too simple and not being too inventive. Review 4 By: User:Kingdonfin Berix is a Water version of Raanu if you ask me, his shield is a strange thing because it does not look like a shield, the water flame shows emotion and feeling and that is cool. Pros * Cool Water Sword * Cool Face * Nice Build * Easy to position * New Hands Cons * Shield? * $15.00 (NZD] * Old Parts Summery Well Berix is a keeper, 9/10, Atakus is better but I like Berix as well. Review 5 BY Master Gresh 20:01, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Pros 1 Nice head 2 Nice Helmont 3 Nice Hands 4 Nice Colors Cons Shield breaks easily Overall He's the best Agori and his rating is 10/10 Review 6 Good *Cool Helmet *New/recolored pieces! *Hands! *Cool build! Bad *'Gold' sheild messes up colors *Pipe is not needed *Price! Sum up Berix is a really cool agori, my favourite one set-wise 8/10 Category:Reviews Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets